


Wax On, Wax Off

by YellowWallpaper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Wash - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sex on a Car, Wincest - Freeform, but crucial to the story, cumming untouched, technically he's touching the car, the Impala isn't a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby gets a wash.  Dean gets a show.</p>
<p>I was inspired when I heard there is going to be a car wash scene in Season 11.  I hope it goes something like this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax On, Wax Off

Dean goes to the bunker’s garage to find the Impala is not there. In a panic he runs out the garage doors only to find it outside. Sam is there, scrubbing down the wheel wells of the black and chrome beauty. Sam meets his eyes over the hood of the car, slowly straightening up. His white t-shirt had become quite damp, clinging to his body, almost transparent.

“What’s this?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

“Happy Birthday?”

“My birthday’s in January Sammy,” Dean reminded him.

“Oh that’s right!” Sam says in mock recollection. “Maybe she just looked like she could use a wash.” Dean grabbed a lawn chair and sat down to watch.

“Go ahead.”

Sam smiled and dipped his sponge into the soapy water. Squeezing it out over the roof of the car, he began scrubbing in circles, his body swaying in a rhythmic pattern against the vehicle. His shirt was collecting more suds and water, causing even more of it to cling and ride up his stomach. He bent over for another dip in the suds bucket, Dean’s breath stopping for a moment as he was able to see down Sammy’s shirt all the way to the waistband of the old swim trunks he was wearing. More water was squeezed out over the hood and Sam began the same circular scrubbing motions. His body resumed that maddening movement that made Dean’s pants all too tight. But he was able to keep himself in check like a good little soldier.

Until Sam bent over the hood to reach the middle. Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight of the faded trunks stretching tight against his ass. Sam’s breath was almost knocked out of him when Dean slammed into him from behind, pressing him to the Impala.

“Jeez, can’t wait until we get inside?”

“That’s the best part of living in the middle of nowhere. No snoopy neighbors,” Dean pulled down Sam’s shorts and crouched down. Sam gasped and lurched against the car at the feeling of Dean’s hot tongue exploring his rim. He shivered from the cold steel he was pressing against and the waves of pleasure coming from getting his hole worked open. His hips began thrusting. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt two fingers press into him. Sam’s cock was leaking against the Impala as he rutted into the car, the soap and water lubing the way for him. Dean fingers moved and spread and twisted their way deeper into his brother. With saliva being their only lubricant, Sam felt the burn more so than usual. But that combined with the feeling of being outdoors and the anticipation of getting fucked over Dean’s one and only prized possession just made him harder. 

He didn’t have to wait. 

Dean’s cock stretching his hole brought a low moan of pleasure from Sam. Dean tilted his hips and began pounding into Sam’s prostate mercilessly.

“Fuck! Dean! Shit!” he shouted out, his brain unable to keep up with the intense pace that Dean was setting. His hands scrambled for something to hang onto, but the Impala’s hood was unforgiving. Sam’s fingers slipped along the soapy exterior, barely able to brace himself against his brother’s onslaught, his only option being to just take it.

And of course Sam took it smiling.

Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s hips, pushing him into the metal supporting him.

“Ya gonna cum on my car Sammy?” He breathed into Sam’s ear. Sam barely got a reply out before he was. Thick ropes spurted onto the car, almost disappearing in the white suds that weren’t rubbed away from their coupling. The wail emanating from Sam brought Dean over his own ledge, his release spilling into Sam. He collapsed over his brother’s back, pressing him further onto the car. Sam rested his cheek on the black steel, not caring about the suds at this point. Once breaths were caught, Sam finally spoke.

“I still have to wax her.”

“Two coats Sammy.”


End file.
